


The Truth is not always the best way to keep a secret

by JaliceCookie



Series: Liliah Jensen [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13reasonswhy, Friendship, season2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: After Spring Fling Liliah Jensen couldn´t stop thinking about how much she misses Tyler.





	The Truth is not always the best way to keep a secret

Spring Fling was over...exactly since 24 hours and the 15 year old teenager couldn´t stop thinking about that night. About how Monty tried to touch her under her dress, how Justin put protectiv one arm around his ´soon to be adopted sister´ and how Tyler showed up before the sports hall. With more than just one gun. 

Liliah Jensen remembered how she stepped between Clay and Tyler and how her big brother was able to calm down Tyler a little bit, before Tony showed up with his beloved red Mustang and drove Tyler away. After that Clay told Justin, he should go back in the sports hall with her, while Clay would take care of the gun. She didn´t even had a Chance to say no to Justin, because he just pulled her closer to himself, and ran back into the building with her.

Not long after they were back between all the other dancing student´s, that were enjoying Spring Fling, someone must have called the police....it was so terrifying scary for the glases wearer, the police arrived, they screamed that everyone should lay down on the ground, because an Alarm was noticed and everyone was so scared. 

Finally they were allowed to leave and the most other student´s were picked up by their parent´s who got a mail about the event´s in the meantime. She drove home with Justin, who told her more than just one time, she better shouldn´t tell Matt and Lainie nothing about what happend in front of the sports hall....to protect Tyler - and Justin also promised her, that Tyler would be fine. So Liliah played the game and kept silent about this topic.

**....**

"Where is Clay? I haven´t seen him Justin?"

The blond girl was sitting on Clay´s bed, looking over the her soon to be adopted brother Justin and wanted an answer to her question. She had no idea what happend to Tyler, Clay or the gun, wich Clay wanted to get rid off. So she thoughed thay maybe Justin knows more. 

"Maybe it is better, if you don´t now Lia - i mean you came back from England a week ago and all that shit about Hannah was so much to handle for you", Justin said, without looking up from his phone.

"I...I don´t care about what happend to Hannah, while i was one year away from Crestmont. It´s not about Hannah, it´s about Clay. What happend after we went back into the building? How called the police?", the 15 year old girl asked again and as Justin didn´t gave her an answer, she just throw a pillow in his direction.

"You really need to work on this little sister. And please stop aksing question", Justin replied amused.

"If you´re going to give me some answers than....i will leave this room any minute", Lia promised to him in hope to get some answers. But she wasn´t the lucky one this time.

"I´am sure, he will talk too you and me, if he comes back....now we should go down stairs and eat some breakfast", Justin just stand up from his bed, left the room and seconds later, the teenage girl could hear, how he went downstairs.

**....**

"Did you know that Clay was sleeping at Tyler´s house with Tony after what happend at school yesterday?"

Both, Justin and Liliah looked away from their breakfast and directly towards Matt. The teenagers don´t know that little detail and while Justin was happy, that nothing bad happend to Clay, Lia was unsure what to think about that. Why did Clay not call her? Wasn´t he trusting her not anymore or was it something else she missed?

"Oh yeah he wrote me in Whatsapp last night", Justin said and start eating one of the toasts on his plate.

"Do they now...why there was an false alarm mom?", Lia wanted to know from her mother, while she was thinking about Tyler. He looked so scared and thanks to Monty he was bullied mostly every day at school. She couldn´t tell what changed but something in his eye´s made her wanted to cry so badly. 

"Not yet. But I´am sure they finding it out soon. Oh and Lia, before i forget you have an appointment with Doktor Hale today", Lainie replied.

"Mom - i don´t wanna go to Doktor Hale. He alway´s talks to me like I´am an little cat that get lost and....I´am fine. I danced yesterday with my friedns, i talked to Courtney and Ryan and....i hate it there", Lia said unhappy. She needed to go to Dr.Hale twice a month before she left for her exchange year to England, because of her shyness and Social phobia, her fear to talk to much with other people, than these she can trust. 

"We know you are fine. But you can see it as an...last meeting. Doktor Hale just wants to talk to you about school and if he say´s everything is fine, you didn´t have to see him again", Lainie and Matt said at the same time.

"Can we get Ice Cream after that? Like that day when clay got his vaccination and tried to hide under the desk?", Lia said, what made Justin laugh a lot.

"How old was he?", Justin wanted to know amused.

"Six. But he Ice Cream was the best part....always", Lia said and they came to the agreement, that they will order some pizza this evening, when Liliah comes back. 

**....**

At Seven p.m. the young Jensen arrived back home and the first thing she could hear, was Clay´s voice, so she walked towards him and pulled him in a big hug. After that, she gave her big brother an angry look.

"Why don´t you call me Clay!?", Lia wanted to know and Clay just gave her an sign, to follow him to his room - wich Liliah did. Her parent´s werent home anyway, they would come a little bit later from work.

"I was busy to....calm Tyler down...he is now with he parent´s and they don´t know whar happend that night. It´s difficult to explain, but I´am thinking he is hiding something....we....I mean Tony and I are working on a plan to help him....Justin already agreed to help us with that. The weapons are at a safe place and I´am sorry i didn´t call you yesterday. But you need to promise me something Lia - don´t tell anyone about that night, or Tyler or the weapons okay?"

Lia couldn´t belive what she hearded from her own brother and a short look over to Justin gave her the hint, that Clay was telling the truth about this whole thing.

"So...they didn´t know what happend after Spring Fling at all? They just know, that there was an false alarm and that you and Tony slept at their house? Why? Mom and Dad always say, that we shouldn´t tell lie´s when peoples lifes are in danger", Lia said.

"No that last one was from a movie you liked. Mom and Dad always say, we should be honest. But the truth is, we can´t help Tyler, if we telling everyone the truth", Clay said and Lia sighed once.

"Did he asked for me? Did he said something about me?", she wanted to now before she will promise anything to Clay.

"He told me he was sorry for not coming to Spring Fling as your date....and he´s worried that you hate him now", Clay replied.

"I need to talk to him - it´s not his fault i....", Lia was shoked and tried to run out of Clay´s room.

"Lia wait - you can see him....just not now. Tony´s with him. We work on an plan and would be more than happy, if you can help us", Clay said carefully.

"I hate it when you are right....but maybe we should at least ask for help from an adult?", she asked and Justin went closer to her and put one hand on her small shoulder.

"You know Lia, the truth is not always the best was to keep a secret"

And so Liliah nodded and promised the older boys, to help them with Tyler and to keep it all a secret. 

**THE END**


End file.
